You're Makin' me High
by Dementia-12
Summary: (Song-fic) RuHana. Yaoi PWP. Forbidden thoughts surface at night and need to be satisfied.


Rating: Yaoi  
Standard Disclaimers Apply.   
A/N: This was my first Slam Dunk fic. Hope you like it! ^_^  
**Bold** = Song Lyrics   


****

You're Makin' Me High  
(based on the song "You're Makin' Me High" by Toni Braxton)   
By Dementia_12 

  


Sakuragi Hanamichi stood tall by the wide window in his bedroom clad in simple boxers, quiet in deep thought as his sable eyes shifted over the night skies. He was feeling it; the seductive lure that always taunted him at night, urging him to fulfill his secret passions. It was something he could only allow himself to satisfy under the cloak of nightfall, by himself instead of with the one he had long since craved.   
  
  
**I'll always think of you   
Inside of my private thoughts **  
  
  
Eyes never leaving the stars, he moved to sit on his bed and let out a weary sound that resonated his pain over his present situation. How he wanted to be with him....Rukawa...   
  
He breathed out his name slowly, caressing it with his voice. His impassive face, never far from his mind, once again came to the foreground of Sakuragi's mind and the desire flared brightly within his blood in its increasingly familiar way.   
  
It was almost customary at night to think of his love, his would-be koibito. Envisioning the pale dark-haired boy in his room with him; exchanging forbidden kisses, rubbing against his strong body, being filled with Rukawa's essence.   
  
Broad hands slowly dragged down a muscular chest unconsciously, pausing to rub down taut muscles and lingering on hardening nipples. Sakuragi lay down on the bed with a soft moan, thin beams of moonlight reaching out to twine with the tumbling locks of his red hair.   
  
  
**I can imagine you   
Touching my private parts  
With just the thought of you   
I can't help but touch myself   
That's why I want you so bad  
**  
  
One innocent image of Rukawa immediately provoked the coming of another and another. Images of the handsome basketball player forcefully pushing down him onto the bed, pinning down Sakuragi's hands with his own and undulating his hips furiously against his own again and again and again, demanding release. He could hear Rukawa swearing close to his ear as he became closer and closer, the moist breath warming the sensitive shell, and Sakuragi would ask for more with his body as if it were poetry.   
  
He envisioned Rukawa being brutally honest in his every action when they made love, finally losing that tenacious self-control as they wrapped one another's soul in the bonds of ecstasy.   
  
Sakuragi's eyes closed as he slid his hands underneath the soft clothe of his shorts. He rubbed once before his fingers clutched over his length spasmodically as his breathing became uneven.   
  
  
**Just one night of   
Moonlight, with you there beside me   
All night, doin' it again and again   
**  
  
  
A few neighbourhoods further is a boy in his bedroom, almost a mirror reflection to Sakuragi in nightly deeds. Dark strands of hair brushed against a forehead as it began to sweat, collecting it together as the pale boy writhed in his bed, panting breaths growing heavy as he tightens his hold on his member. Boxers thrown haphazardly away, Prussian eyes dart towards the bedroom ceiling, seeing the face of his phantom lover.   
  
"Hana...Hanamichi...uhn..."   
  
  
**You know I want you so bad   
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
**  
  
  
Memories tucked away came back to Sakuragi, little scopes of Rukawa playing across his mind. Rukawa flying through the air with agility as he performed a lay up for the tenth time that day, sweating and glowing...pumping and teasing.. The inner voice of his desire urged him to believe that Rukawa would look the same when making love.   
  
He would taste salty and bittersweet, Hanamichi told himself as he licked his own salty lips.   
  
Another fantasy played across his mind, dreaming of his own hands sliding Rukawa's jersey up and off his sweating body. Pulling Rukawa down on top of him in the gymnasium with no cares for the eyes that see them and urging him to make them one body, convincing him with moist, roving kisses all across his gleaming body...   
  
  
**Oooh I get so high   
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky   
You make my temperature rise   
You're makin me high   
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
**  
  
  
Rukawa swallowed convulsively, Adam's apple bobbing in the dark, as he pictured Hanamichi pushing him down and lowering his body onto his length. Riding him with his own unique energy solely focused on him and their bliss...riding him, moving up and down, taking him inside his warm, tender body over and over again...   
  
Shaky fingers reached out to touch his fantasy but it slipped through his fingers. With a strangled sound of pain, slim fingers landed fell down back onto his demanding member and the need for speed became the solitary goal.   
  
  
**Can't get my mind off you   
I think I might be obsessed   
The very thought of you   
Makes me want to get undressed   
I wanna be with you   
In spite of what my heart says  
I guess I want you too bad  
**  
  
  
Shuddering breaths escaped Sakuragi as he slipped one of his hands to trail across his inner thighs. Rukawa...sitting on his chest, feeding him his beautiful member with a feral sparkle of hunger in his eyes. Rolling the bitter taste of ambrosia across his palate; savouring the smooth, hard texture, smelling him so close with that blend of fresh cool winds and exotic spice he seemed to carry, presented so close to his nostrils...   
  
Rukawa would then move down his body with his feline grace and poise himself at his entrance. Sakuragi would lift his legs over his lover's shoulders in a wanton plea and then...   
  
Groaning throatily, Sakuragi's hands wrapped around his length and stroked, the glorious fire within him readying to incinerate him from the inside.   
  
  
**All I want is   
Moonlights, with you there inside me   
All night, doin it again and again  
**  
  
  
Rukawa could virtually feel the fingers digging into him, ankles draped over his shoulders with the heels pressing against his back as he plunged into the delicious, gripping heat ....   
  
  
**You know I want you so bad   
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
**  
  
  
Sakuragi was surrounded with the nearly palatable, overwhelming sensation of being filled; the euphoric delirium emanating in intense waves from inside as he felt the hot thrusts feverishly rubbing against him...inside him...   
  
  
**Oooh I get so high   
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky   
You make my temperature rise, ooh boy   
You're makin me high   
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
**  
  
  
A raspy cry tears free from Sakuragi's throat as his back arches up, spots of light dancing across his vision.   
  
  
**I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me   
Let's make a deal you roll, I lick   
And we can go flying into ecstasy   
Oh Darlin' you and me  
**  
  
  
Pale lips part in a silent scream, dark bangs falling away from Rukawa's face, revealing tightly shut eyelids.   
  
  
**Light my fire  
**  
  
  
Two bodies collapse after their release. Slight shivers of aftermath assail them, quickly followed by fatigue.   
  
  
**Blow my flame  
**  
  
  
They settle to slumber in their respective beds so far away from one another, though their thoughts could not have been closer to one another.   
  
The night the only witness to their true desires, they fall into their dreams of unrequited passions and hidden affections with the names of their beloved on each of their lips.   
  
  
**Take me, take me, take me away  
**  
  
  
  
~OWARI~   
  



End file.
